The present invention generally pertains to automated-production machines and is particularly directed to operation of a command-input device for an automated-production machine.
An automated-production machine is a machine that makes products by a manufacturing process that includes one or more steps that are performed automatically by the machine during each production cycle in response to a series of commands for such performance. One example of an automated-production machine is an injection-molding machine. The individual commands can usually be modified after start-up, without interrupting an automated-production cycle, by using a mechanically operated device, such as a keyboard. The mechanically operated device is used to enter the initial commands to which the automated-production machine is to respond upon start-up when the machine is being used to produce a different product than previously produced by the machine; and data indicating the initial commands that have been entered by operation of the manual-input device are then stored on a recording medium that engages a recording-medium interface device that typically is included within the automated-production machine.
During a run-in phase between start-up and stabilized operation of the machine, an operator usually modifies at least some of the commands by operating the manual-input device upon ascertaining the status of given functional states of the machine either by direct observation or by reading various indicators that are coupled to sensors within the machine. The operator must maintain continuous concentration while operating the command input device and may have to rapidly modify several different commands within a brief duration. For example, when operating a keyboard-type command-input device for an injection molding machine, the operator may be required to operate the keyboard to modify the commands for the timing of various operating functions of the machine, such as when to close and open the mold and to inject plastic material into the mold, and the respective durations of the cooling period and the period during which the mold is maintained in an open state, in response to observing various functional states of the machine, such as ejection of products from the mold, the closing of the mold, the opening of the mold and whether the ejected products have been formed in accordance with predetermined dimensional specifications. In order to modify a single command, the operator frequently has to follow a complicated procedure of pressing several keys of the keyboard in a predetermined sequence.
It is desired to simplify and/or decrease the degree of participation and time required by the operator in the operation of the command-input device. Although one could modify an automated-production machine having a command-input device by bypassing the command input device so that the machine would respond to given commands that are generated electronically in response to sensing given functional states of the machine in lieu of commands that are generated by the command-input device, such a modification could void the manufacturer""s warranty for the machine, especially when the command-input device is an OEM (original-equipment-manufactured) part of the machine.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a system for operating a mechanically or electromagnetically operated command-input device for an automated production machine, wherein commands for various functions of the machine may be provided to the machine by operation of the command-input device, the system comprising means for generating status signals that indicate functional states of the automated production machine; a computer for responding to said status signals by generating control signals; and a robotic device for operating the command-input device of the automated production machine in response to said control signals.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a system for operating a command-input device for an automated production machine, wherein commands for various functions of the machine may be provided to the machine by operation of the command-input device, and wherein the command-input device includes a recording-medium interface, the system comprising: means for generating status signals that indicate functional states of the automated production machine; a computer for responding to said status signals by generating control signals; and an adapter that responds to the control signals by operating the recording-medium interface to provide commands that cause the automated-production machine to function in accordance with commands defined by the control signals.
The present invention also provides methods of operating a command input device for an automated production machine and for manufacturing products with an automated production machine by operating a command input device in accordance with the above-described aspects of the present invention.
The present invention further provides computer readable storage media for use in computers in systems for operating command-input devices for automated production machines in accordance with the above-described aspects of the present invention.
Additional features of the present invention are described with reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.